


Haemophiliacs

by saltypeanuts, SunflowerYao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Churo, M/M, Rochu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeanuts/pseuds/saltypeanuts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerYao/pseuds/SunflowerYao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia gets jealous after seeing texts from America on China's phone, and shows his lover who he really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haemophiliacs

**Author's Note:**

> Hemophilia is a term used in medicine to describe a genetic disorder which the patient has trouble clotting his/her blood, which makes the smallest cuts fatal to them. However, "hemophiliacs", when literally translated from Latin, means "blood lovers."
> 
> Mind you, it is Rochu at first, then turns into Churo.

Russia gave a heaving sigh and looked at the cellphone he was clutching in his hand. He had told himself to not bother with Yao's personal life. But, Russia couldn't help it! The curiosity (paranoia) was killing him!

(Nevermind how he got it, he just did.)

He and Yao had been dating for a while. Ten years to be exact. Ten years was plenty of time to build trust and hush paranoid thoughts. So, it wasn't that Russia didn't trust him. But, his own old habits died hard.

And, when he flipped through them, all hell came down.

Alfred Jones, Alfred Jones, Alfred Jones, Alfred Jones, Alfred Jones, Alfred Jones...

Russia froze, and his heart sank to the bottomless pits of hell.

Ivan hated that name, with every fibre of his being. Reading it, hearing it, saying it.

What the fuck was Wang Yao doing with Alfred F. Jones at 10:00 PM on a Friday night, at a Starbucks in Shanghai?

Apparently, they went to see the Niagara Falls after a business meeting on Monday, February 14th, 2011, and that American pig had asked Yao to "bring something warm, 'kay?"

Not to mention, Alfred had asked to meet him at some hotel in Las Vegas at 11:00 PM, Saturday, March 26th 2011, which made Ivan's senses tingle, no rattle, like a broken vibrator.

There was only one conclusion that Ivan, as angry and drunk as he was, could come up with.

China, no, his Yao, was cheating on him.

Taking a deep, calm, collected breath, Ivan gripped the neck of the vodka bottle he was holding and threw it against the wall. He gave a deafening roar, and slammed his fist onto the wooden table standing before him. It cracked in an instant.

When Ukraine ran up the stairs, calling, "Vanya, are you okay?" She saw a demented Russia stomping down the hall, his eyes bloodshot and his mouth dripping with foam. She knew better than to chase after him, hoping to the heavens above that her little brother would not go after her like that, for her debt.

Russia loved China. Loved him. Loved him.

That slut!

Slut!

Russia stomped out of his house and jerked the car door open. He got in and drove to China's house, which wasn't very far— it was actually very close to the Sino-Russian border. As soon as he finished speeding to his 'cheating' lover's house, he got out, and proceeded to bang loudly on the door.

The door finally opened.

"What's the hurry? Was there such a need to bang the door so loudly?"

The taller man pinched China's jaw line, pulled him close, and smothered his lips with a harsh kiss. China kissed back, but pulled away quickly.

"What was that for? And, you still didn't answer my question." He glared at his boyfriend.

"I hate how cute you look." Russia said, from thin air.

China raised his eyebrow. What has gotten into him?

"I'm n-not cute!" he retorted, staring at his lover curiously.

"Yes you are." Russia replied, and abruptly picked China up, walked him over to the couch, then dropped him down.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, because God made you that way." Russia stated, as if it was the only true fact of life. He added, begrudgingly, " Unless you just pretend to be cute to appease men, like the slut you are."

The smaller man gasped and slapped Russia hard across the face. Russia had gone too far. Whatever was troubling Russia was not an excuse to call someone that!

"You, Mr. Braginski, did not just call me a slut." he huffed, "If it is what you came here for, we are not having sex tonight after what you just said!"

Russia rubbed his cheek, and stared blankly at him for a while. It was so quiet, you could hear the clock ticking. Soon, he started to giggle, until his giggles turned into almost maniacal laughter.

"Oh, don't you start laughing, mister! You will apologize for calling me that." China scolded. Having known the man for centuries, he was completely unfazed by Russia's attempt at intimidation.

The Slav settled for giggles, and stroked his face. "So if we don't get to fuck tonight, I guess you'd want me to leave now."

Staring into China's angry amber eyes, Russia continued, "Or do you want me to stay here, because Alfred might get lonely, and that your ass is probably big enough for two?"

China's eyes grew wide, "E-Excuse me? Who do you think you are, Ivan?"

Oh, now he knew what this was about. Russia was jealous of his partnership with America, and thought that China was cheating on him.

How dare he? China loved him with all his heart, and would never cheat on him! That big oaf, how dare he would even say such a thing?

China's lips thinned dangerously. "You know what? You're going to get out. Now."

Suddenly, it struck him like a baseball bat, this new idea for the fun time they could have together.

Looking straight into his violet eyes, China added, "And besides, Alfred's coming soon, anyways." He looked off to the side and hid a grin.

Russia smiled too, a menacing smile, one that Russia usually kept hidden when in China's presence. .

Without warning, Russia pushes him down, and claims his lips. He roughly bit down on China's bottom lip, and even tried to bite China's tongue. Poor Yao knew Ivan was going to carry out with this, but it was far too late to stop now. Russia fumbled with his own jacket, and then viciously ripped China's silk shirt off.

Yao was about to say something about his torn shirt, but his lips were silenced by Ivan's. Russia pinned China's thin wrists against the arm of the couch— which was probably going to bruise later on. He impatiently took off the smaller man's pants and tossed them aside. China kicked and flailed his legs, as if he didn't like what was being done to him. But, Russia wasn't moved at all. With his free hand, he pushed one leg to the side.

"No prep today, da? I don't want my fingers where Alfred's dick has been."

China snarled in reply and spat in his face. "Yet you are willing to put your dick in me?" He challenged.

Russia shrugged, wiping off the his saliva and licking it off his hand.

"Hm, I guess we'll have to do something about that mouth of yours," he said nonchalantly.

China was thinking, and he knew how dangerous his boyfriend could get sometimes. It was dangerous for anyone to resist or anger him. But, China knew he had to get revenge, or dominate in some respect or another.

China was a masochist. But, from experience, and being the intuitive man that he was, he knew that Russia was even more of one. The jealous glints he would catch in his lover's eye when he ravished China. Loving, and relishing in the feel of pain that would eventually turn into pleasure.

So, smirking, China replied to his previous comment, "You mean, the mouth that say he loves Alfred?"

"..."

And oh my lordy, did Russia get mad. He clamped China's head with a broad, pincer-like hand,, and before he knew it, China's closed lips were being forced against the head of his cock.

"Well, that mouth now is about to please me! So that the next time you kiss Alfred, he'll be tasting me, his favourite 'Commie Bastard'~"

Russia pulled China's jaw open, despite his struggling and begging, and forced him in. Not wanting to embarrass himself, Russia bit back any sounds of pleasure as he was deep throated by China. He moved his hips back, then thrust in again, trying to get as much of his length in China's mouth. Yao was trying to look graceful and took it in stride, but he couldn't help but wheeze and cough as the thick member stabbed into his throat.

Meanwhile though, as he began to expertly lick and suck the stiff rod, he was plotting his revenge.

_"Have you ever been fucked before?"_

_"Of course, I have sex with you, da."_

_"No, I mean in your ass..."_

_The Russian looked away, "No."_

Perfect, China thought. But, as he was thinking of his 'perfect' revenge, karma came back to bite him, and Russia ejaculated in his mouth. He swallowed what he could, and spit the rest out on the floor, vowing to clean it up later.

Without careful thought, China sat up and said, "I hate you, you know that?"

"Oh, I know, but you love me more."

He brought China up to his mouth, and began to kiss him again, licking his own cum off his porcelain face. He had always loved Yao, ever since they had first met. He could not stand the thought of him being with Alfred. It broke his heart, just a little, having heard his beloved say that he hated him. But, Russia knew he couldn't wallow in his sorrow.

Oh yes, he loved him, every part of him, heart and soul, even his body— especially his body right now. He pushed him back onto the couch and climbed over. Russia began to kiss all over China thin frame, trying to bathe his every last pore with saliva. Yuck, he reeked of Alfred. But, no worries, by the end, he was going to smell like himself, only. He bit his neck, a little too hard, and drew blood. China writhed underneath him. Russia felt a sheet of goosebumps cover Yao's body.

"Ivan!" China gasped breathlessly.

Russia smirked, "You like that?"  
"Perhaps."

Russia took out a pocket knife from his pants that had fallen to the floor and switches it open.

"Then you might like this a little more."  
China, by this time, was so high on feeling, anticipating what was going to happen next, that he didn't have the energy, nor the willpower to stop him. Russia took the knife down, but not before kissing the cold blade, barely placing it near China's thigh.

In a way, China trusted him and what he was going to do, even when he is in one of his insane modes. They had been together so long, even years before this. Though, there were times like these when his conscience told him to not trust him, but he ignored it. His curiosity was too overbearing, because there was something fascinating about Russia, after he snapped. He was curious about what he was going to do next, as one probability was just as probable as the other.

Россия

Ivan then carved his full name on Yao's upper though. China scrunched his face from sharp pain, making a note that he probably wouldn't wear a short skirt in Alfred's presence anymore. It hurt at first, but soon, it became addictive. After he was done, Russia brought the blade up to China's mouth, urging him to lick it.

China darted his tongue out, and ran it along the blade, lapping up his own blood. This was wrong, so wrong, but damn, it felt so right. He felt he didn't have to hold back anything around this man.

"I did like that."

Russia grinned, and positioned himself at China's unprepped entrance. He swirled the head of his cock around it, hearing Yao commanding him, "Hurry up... please." The last word was uttered a little quietly.

Ivan chuckled darkly, his own cock was throbbing with anticipation, but just for the sake of hearing Yao beg, he thought he could wait just a little longer. After it began to hurt too much, he figured he better start. With a little bit of effort, he began to sheath himself into China. The smaller nation gasped. Whether in delight or in pain, he didn't care.

Yao still had the mentality to give a few cackles, as if to taunt Russia to venture further. Ivan gritted his teeth, grunted, and retaliated with a rough thrust. China gripped his hands until his nails dug into his palm. Russia didn't wait to ask whether he was ready or not, thrust again, and again, in an unforgiving pace. He wondered how China could stay so tight, despite how many times he had fucked him.

Just like today, most of their times together were not under the most loving circumstances. He knew that he loved him, and China probably knew it too, but sex wasn't fun without a little blood involved. They both liked it rough. China moved up to kiss Russia, latching onto his broad shoulders to steady himself, as Russia relentlessly pounded into him.

The Slav let loose a few sounds of pleasure he'd been holding back so long. His lover, on the other hand, had long stopped trying to hold back his own moans. There was blood everywhere, dripping down China's thigh, from his arse. It was quite a mess they made...It's not like either of them cared. They were too lost in the moment, and in each other.

As if Russia's pace could get more erratic, he sped up, feeling so close to a second release.

"T-Touch me please." China hoarsely choked out, and moved his hips as close as he could to his lover's body.

Russia, not once stopping his relentless pace, reached his hand down to stroke China to his finish. Yao almost screamed at how good it felt, finally, his member being touched. He settled with a breathless moan and an almost unnatural arching of his back.

"Yes... You can come now." Ivan whispered, and harshly bit down on his nape, liberating more maroon rivulets.

As if on command, with a loud "Ivan", China came all over Russia's chest. He held on, as Russia finished himself off. His eyes were tightly shut, and he chanted China's name like a mantra. China gasped as he felt Russia's seed fill his orifice, turning the dripping blood pink.

Russia pulled out, gave him a satisfied grin, and laid his head upon China's chest.. Swiftly, China tackled the man on his back, and this time, pinned him down. Ivan smirked, as he thought Yao was going to ride him. But, he was wrong.

"I love you, Ivan," Yao purred into his ear, licking the beads of sweat that dripped from the lobe.

Ivan moved his arms, and wrapped them around him. Smiling, he replied, "I love you too, Yao."

China kissed him softly, and eagerly, Russia kissed back right away. Breaking apart, and licking Russia's lips, China looked into his eyes, and asked, "You're tired, aren't you, Vanya?"

"Well, of course I am, and your point is..."

"But I am still... horny." he finished with a breathless whisper.

Ivan frowned at the first time he had ever heard Yao say that. Though, he wasn't scared of what was to come or anything What more could little Yao do? Suck him again?

China trailed a slim finger down his chest, circled his navel, down his thighs, and proceeded to trace slow circles around Russia's entrance. He grinned, and bent down to give Russia's growing erection a lick. Next, he positioned his tongue near Russia's entrance, and gave that a lick as well.

China chuckled as he heard Russia gasp. "W-What are you doing?" Russia asked, though he could already infer. Though, he was too tired to do anything to stop him.

China hummed, and gave his arse another tap with his tongue, then moved the tip inside, teasing Russia's inner walls.

"Hey, loosen up for me."

"W-What?"

"You know what I mean."

China sucked on his finger for a few brief seconds, then pushed it inside Russia. Ivan gasped at the intrusion, and quickly, Yao added another one. With his two fingers, Yao began to scissor him. Soon, he added a third.

Russia was gasping, dryly whispering breathless, incomprehensible words. It was quite arousing on China' part.

As the proud menacing man that Russia was, if anyone else but China tried to do this, they'd probably be overcome by his enormous strength, and then die a slow, painful, sadistic death.

Love was a funny thing, wasn't it?

China grinned at the wide-eyed Russian. "Rather ironic isn't it, Ivan?"

He thrust into him, and Russia let out a loud moan.

"That I would be able to see you make faces like these..." China snickered.

Russia sucked in a breath, and China thrust in again. He apparently hit a bundle of nerves, which sent Russia reeling. His back was arched, and his legs slowly lifting in the air— his toes curling in pleasure.

"Found that spot already?"

Russia glared, but his expression softened, as if he was pleading., "Hit it again."

"As you wish."

China moved his hips, his special spot being hit dead-on once again. Russia voiced his pleasure in the form of a moan, and writhed.

"Y-Yes..." Russia hissed.

China beamed; it had been hundreds of years since he had topped, and secretly he had thought he had lost his charm. He bent down and gave Russia a light kiss. Afraid that Ivan may lose interest, he decided that he could finish this off quickly.

Taking a deep breath, he plunged himself back into him, stabbing his prostate over and over again.

"Yes, Yao, please! It feels so—" he ended his sentence with a moan.

"How does it feel Vanya? Tell me."

"Good..." he whispered.

Fuck, it hurt so bad, his arse, and his ego. Though Russia hated to admit it, but it felt amazing.

"Touch yourself, Ivan. Like the slut I know you are." Yao commanded,

And he did. Spitting into his palm, he gripped his own neglected manhood firmly and began to stroke. He bit his lips until they bled, and began to thrust his own pelvis against Yao, wanting to feel him deeper. Ivan closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling close to release.

"I-Ivan, I'm going to come soon," Yao stated as emotionlessly as he could, despite the overwhelming pleasure of being swallowed by Russia's warm depths, "Prepare yourself."

Russia nodded, but then arched his back one last time, and his essence covered China's sweaty torso. Their orgasms close together, Yao shot his liquid fire into Ivan, pulled out, then collapsed next to him. They stayed there, holding each other, their breaths synchronizing almost perfectly.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd see the day when Ivan Braginski makes faces like that." Yao whispered cheekily.

"Well," he replied breathlessly, his chest rising and falling, "You had not seen all of me."

China kissed his chest, "Neither had you seen all of me," and winked.

Yao got out of Ivan's hold, and got up. He grabbed the knife that had been laying in a pool of blood, abandoned.

"Oh yes, it's my turn." he grinned darkly, turning to face him.

Russia's violet eyes narrowed dangerously, like a deer that had been spotted.

"China! Wang Yao! Comrade! What do you think you are doing?" Russia scrambled back, almost falling off the sofa.

"Shh~ Quiet now, dear. You would only make this harder if you don't." China cooed.

Yao bent down to Russia's own thigh, and without regret, proceeded to carve his own name, into the marble flesh, ignoring his hisses and pleas.

"You are mine, Ivan. Don't you forget that. And, I'm yours too." he pointed to his own bloody wound, then dropped the knife to the table once again. He briefly ran his lips along the fresh wound. Ivan's eyes softened, allowed his lover to continue his ministrations.

"I won't."

China chuckled to himself, "I think Alfred would be rather...frightened if he saw this."

Russia's eyes narrowed at the American's name, "Alfred will never see it. Unless I am the one ripping off your pants and showing it to him," he growled.

Yao's smile softened, "I was just joking about Alfred coming over. We're just...well, friends."

Ivan moved up to kiss him, "I know that now," he grumbled.

Yao wrapped his tired arms around his lover, and whispered again, "I love you, Ivan."

The bigger man wrapped his own arms around Yao. "I love you too."

They were almost asleep, until Ivan asked, "Um, Yao?"

"Yes, Ivan?" he groggily replied.

"Do you think we should clean this up?"

"Later."

Just when they were about to fall asleep again, Ivan had to pester his love one more time.

"...Yao?"

"What is it now?"

He looked down to his crotch, "Um, do you have a first-aid kit?"


End file.
